Chance Upon Rain
by Zarafla Kirtan-Pherrin
Summary: One seemingly normal morning changes for the worst for Bradley Uppercrust the Third. Unsure of how this "accident" came to happen, he tries to attend classes like usual, only to find that Max Goof has taken a liking to this mistaken identity...


Chance Upon Rain

Characters: Max Goof, Bradley Uppercrust the Third, PJ Pete, and Bobby Zimmeruski

_A/N: A small fanfic that my friend Izzy wished me write. If not for her, I wouldn't have been inspired to write this. :D Enjoy a little Gender-bending! Don't like? Don't read. The characters belong to Disney._

He woke up to the dull blaring of the alarm clock on his bedside table.

7:15 AM.

Joy.

He stretched his aching back, feeling as if a weight were pressing down upon him. Wrenching his eyes open for a final time, he slammed his hand down on the snooze button of the alarm clock and carefully maneuvered himself to sit on the edge of the bed.

Just because it was early morning didn't mean he had to roll out of bed like a neanderthal; like the rest of everyone on campus.

He stretched out an arm across the gigantic, four-poster bed and grabbed the silken robe. Throwing it around his shoulders and tying it securely around his waist, he made his way over to the bathroom at the far corner of the room and opposite of the other door that lead to the rest of the complex. He closed the oak door and made his way across the black and white checkered tiles towards the giant vanity that hung over the long, spacious counter top and double sinks.

Rubbing the heel of his palm across his eyes and silently yawning, he looked at his reflexion.

…...

Tank jerked awake from his place on the living room couch, his heart hammering in his chest from the blood-curdling shriek from within the house. It sounded like it was coming from Bradley's bathroom. It ended as soon as it began. Calming down from the initial shock, Tank wondered if perhaps Bradley had brought over a girl late last night. If so, why she was screaming?

The big guy got up, the couch groaning in protest from underneath his girth, and he lumbered his way down the hall that branched off from the main room, on the other side of the grand staircase. At the end of the dark hallway, Tank came upon the oak door to Bradley's room. He knocked, his knuckles booming harmlessly against the solid wood.

"Bradley, are you in there?"

"HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?" Came the shrill female scream again.

Tank sighed and opened the door. This wouldn't be the first time he had to carry out upset women from Bradley's room, especially this early in the morning. As per usual with this sort of routine, the big jock strode across the room to the bathroom, where he easily guessed came the distraught wailing. He opened the door.

"Okay, lady, it's time to go-"

He stopped short when he spied the woman. She had Bradley's hair color, his eyes, his complexion, and even his lithe body structure. But, obviously, she had curves in all the right places, a generous amount of bust hardly hidden underneath that sheer silk robe, and shapely, toned legs that men everywhere would beg to touch. Her deep red, pouty lips gasped in surprise. She clutched her robe closed tight around her, as if afraid it would fall from her shoulders.

"Umm... Bradley won't like that you're wearing his robe." Tank, although marking well the resemblance of his Gamma House leader to this woman, was just doing his job. Bradley was particular of his things falling into others' hands and he had to often go and retrieve them.

"Tank, you idiot! It's me!" Screamed the woman.

"Who are you?"

She rubbed the heels of her hands across her eyes, groaning. "It's Bradley!"

"...Bradley?"

"Yes, you dolt!"

"Okay, I get it." said Tank, thinking he realized a joke. "Very funny, Bradley. But I think April Fool's Day isn't for another seven months. Good try, though. You had me going-"

"NO! It's really me! This isn't a joke!" She stomped, her cheeks flushing bright red.

"Oh... But, I don't get it."

This seemingly "she-Bradley" leaned against the expansive counter and tapped her fingernails against the granite. She obviously shared some of his mannerisms and spoke like he would when upset. Tank just scratched his head, at a loss. What exactly was going on?

After chewing on her lower lip in concentration, she said. "I don't know how this happened, Tank, but last night, I went to bed as a guy. And now... I woke up as a chick!"

Tank looked at her suspiciously. "How do I know it's you, Bradley?"

She sighed, already bored of the interrogations. "I have an Uncle Tito and Aunt Georgette. My father is Alphonse Uppercrust. My mother passed away when I was a child. You and I met when I was sixteen. I was getting the shit knocked out of me and I literally thought you were going to kill me for being on 'your turf'. Does that convince you?"

"Oh my god, it IS you!"

"Took you long enough..."

"...What now, boss?"

"I have to hide this, obviously! I can't go parading around campus like this!"

"Why not? No one will know it's you."

She rolled her eyes. "Not everyone is you, Tank. They'll know it's me, but not me."

"Hm. So what should I call you, now that you're..."

"Female?" She feigned confusion with a sneer. "Well, you can call me Bradley... Since that's my name, Tank!"

"How about Brittany? I just don't want everybody to look at you weird when I call you Bradley."

"I see..." She looked over at Tank thoughtfully. "I should get ready for class and figure out how I'm going to hide all this. If I can, I'd rather hide the fact that I'm a girl now and keep things relatively the same."

"Uhh... I don't know about that. It'd be kind of hard to hide your... uhh..."

"Oh, these?" Brittany indicated at her heaving chest; a healthy C-sized cup. "I'll have to figure something out..."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Max yawned widely as he stared at his term paper, idly spinning his pencil between his forefinger and thumb. PJ and Bobby sat close by, discussing molecule structures in greater detail while looking over their text books. The library was warm this afternoon and Max felt like he could just fall asleep where he sat.

"The Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen paradox shows in any case that there exist experiments by which one can measure the state of one particle and instantaneously change the state of its entangled partner - although the two particles can be an arbitrary distance apart." said PJ.

"Hmmm... I see." Bobby mused. "And is there a transfer of information?"

"Nope."

"We could add that down to the paper and probably expand on that topic."

"Good thinking, Bobby."

The boy with the mohawk grinned, propping his feet up on the table. "It's what I do, Peej."

"Hey Max. Are you okay?"

Max shook his mind from the semi-tranced state he was in. "Yea, I'm fine. I'm just tired, is all."

"Me too." Bobby stretched, yawning and leaning back in his chair. "Why don't we go outside and get some fresh air?"

"I could go for some of that." replied PJ.

The threesome packed up their bags and left the library, opening the door to the outside and pouring sunshine. Max smiled and breathed deeply, taking in a huge breath of crisp, clean wind. The friends headed along the paved walkway around campus and came upon a willow tree surrounded by a small enclosure of grass surrounding it.

As soon as they plopped down under the shade, they threw off their backpacks and laid back, enjoying the atmosphere.

Max closed his eyes, breathing contentedly, as the sun hit his face through the dappled canopy of the tree.

_So you finally 'fessed up to her... all the lies you said..._

_...Now you kindly kiss up to her..._

_But the feeling is dead._

_Several days have passed now..._

_...darker than any damn cloud now..._

_...liquid sunshine falls down..._

_Harder than all the damn hounds._

The music wafted from Bobby's overly loud headphones, as him and PJ looked over a sports equipment catalog.

"I really like that model. The 532-Road Logic looks really bad ass!"

"I don't know why you're into bikes, P. It's all about roller blades, man! See, look at this set: the RZ360! Now this can take you places!"

"Duh! They're roller skates, Bobby!"

"Roller _blades_, dude! Roller skates are so 1950's. There is a difference, bro."

While his two friends squabbled over the terminology, Max began to fade in and out of consciousness, listening to the music.

_...tried to give you summer, but I'm winter..._

_...wish I could make you spring, but I fall so hard..._

And as his vision began to dim, Max believed he was seeing a beautiful woman approach him, with long, flowing brunette locks cascading down her back and heavily lashed eyes the color of the darkest pool at midnight. Her skin smooth and lightly mocha. This enchanting vision made his heart race.

_...tried to give you summer, but I'm winter..._

_...wish I could make you spring..._

_But I fall so hard..._

Her lush lips curved into a smile; deep, velvet crimson. She stretched out a hand to him through a dense fog. She wore a floor length dress of white that bared one shoulder and one leg, the fabric a sheer quality that seemed to meld with the fog surrounding her. The design was elegantly simple; no lace or patterns adorned it.

Her lips sensuously caressed his name.

"_Max..."_

He reached towards her, trying to draw her close. He could tell that, even though she was of a petite frame, she seemed to hold an inner strength. A fire that lit her eyes with intensity.

_So you always did what you wanted..._

_...we will be on our own..._

"_Hey, Max..."_

_will soon let you go now..._

_...Things will be alright..._

This woman cloaked in white got closer to him and set her palm against his cheek, looking into his eyes.

Roxanne couldn't hold a candle to her.

Somehow, he knew those words were true. And it rocked him to his core.

Max felt his knees buckle. The woman held her hand to his face, catching a freelancing tear with her thumb and wiping it away, before retracting her touch. She slowly backed away into the fog...

_...Several weeks have passed now..._

_...Grayer than any gray cloud..._

_...Several weeks have passed now..._

_...and it's so hard..._

"_Max... Max... Aren't you paying _attention...? Max, wake up! Max!"

"What?" He yawned, annoyed that his friends had shook him awake from such a wonderful dream.

"What do you think is more superior? A bike? Or a set of RZ360 roller blades?" Bobby asked, obviously showcasing the second choice.

"It's not just a bike!" PJ complained. "It's the 532-Road Logic!"

"...You guys woke me up, just for this?"

A moment's pause. "Yea!" Both agreed.

"Obviously, neither, since I ride boards! What makes either of you think I'd prefer bikes or roller blades anyway?"

"Well, come one, Max. Which one would be your second choice, if you couldn't ride boards anymore?" PJ asked.

"If I couldn't ride boards, Peej, then I obviously couldn't ride anything. Is there a disease or something that targets people from riding boards only?" He asked sarcastically.

"Just hypothetically, though, if there was..." Bobby put in.

"Pffft... Come off it, Bobby." He finally said, leaning back against the tree while looking around at the clusters of students on campus. "You guys know that if I couldn't ride my board, I would just quit al-" He stopped, spotting someone among the crowds.

PJ looked up from the catalog. "What's wrong?"

There, walking in-between four freshman, was a figure with a hood pulled low over their head, holding onto the strap of their book bag close. The hair that flowed from underneath the hood was a rich brunette that sparkled in the afternoon light, slightly curling at the ends. The person wore baggy jeans and the dark gray hoodie was three times their size, but Max could tell that the person was lithe, perhaps dainty in frame.

They looked oddly familiar...

"What's Bradley doing hiding his face?" PJ asked rhetorically with a disgusted sneer.

"Probably hiding a black eye or something." Bobby laughed.

Max shook his head. "I don't think that's Brad."

"Yes it is. See, they wear the same brand of shoes. Who else can afford Allistar Choes around here? They must cost around five hundred, at least."

"But does he have long hair? I don't think so."

PJ peered down the sidewalk at the person. "Yea, now that you mention it, I think that's a chick."

Bobby lifted his sunglasses from his eyes, trying to get a better look.

Suddenly, a student rushing down in the opposite direction on their motorized scooter whooshed past the mysterious student that the threesome were looking at. The driver of the scooter managed to knock the book bag off of the student's shoulder, sending books and papers scattering all over the sidewalk and ending up with the person falling into a bush.

The three friends ran over to her, determined to help her up.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you damn idiot!" She yelled at the retreating scooter from among the leaves and broken branches.

"Here, let me help you up." Max offered his hand to her as Bobby and PJ went to gather her things.

As she slipped her hand into his, the hood fell from her head as she stood up, revealing dark, heavily lashed eyes, crimson lips, a petite nose, and luscious locks of hair the color of oak in direct sunlight.

"Thanks..." Her words trailed off as she looked up at him, shock and surprise eminent in her expression.

Max was surprised that she couldn't hear his heart thundering in his chest. She seemed to have manifested from his dream! Like before, he had the feeling that he met her somewhere once...

Bobby and PJ ran up next to Max, holding stacks of loose paper and books in their arms. They handed them to her.

"It wasn't easy catching all those papers, Miss, but here you go." PJ said sweetly, just before his face fell in astonishment seconds later.

The girl snatched the stacks from their hands and shoved them unceremoniously into her bag, the color draining from her face. She looked frighteningly up at them one last time and ran the opposite direction.

"...Did you see... what I just saw?" Bobby said uncertainly.

"Yea... She looked like Bradley." PJ replied in shock.

"I think you two don't know what you're talking about!" Max said, rationally thinking it out. "'Cause that's impossible!"

"Is it, though?" Bobby quiered. "She was wearing his shoes and she looks just like him!"

"She could just be a new student on campus, and she probably has enough money to afford Allistar Choes. And besides, she's way more of a looker than Brad could ever hope to be."

"Hmmm..." Both his friends eyed him curiously.

"What?"

"I think Max has the hots for her, Peej. What do you think?"

"I'm of the same opinion." PJ nodded teasingly. "I concur that perhaps she is a new student on campus, but I also concur that Max has a little crush on her. They were staring at each other earlier."

Bobby grinned. "Aww..." He put Max in a quick headlock and gave him a noogie. "Does this mean that little Maxie has finally gotten over Roxanne?"

Max shoved his friend off of him. "Oh, shut up."

_A/N: So how's this for a distraction fanfic? Awesome, huh? :D R&R like always!_


End file.
